


Prank

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: hetalia stories [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is Female, F/F, F/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: Based on this prompt >> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127473616459/person-a-is-asleep-person-b-decides-to-prank-them*Gotta love thatcreativetitle. xDSeriously, though, I hate titles! I can't think of any that don't include what the whole story's about. Creative titles are just that few and far between with me, unfortunately.





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt >> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127473616459/person-a-is-asleep-person-b-decides-to-prank-them
> 
> *
> 
> Gotta love that _creative_ title. xD  
>  Seriously, though, I hate titles! I can't think of any that don't include what the whole story's about. Creative titles are just that few and far between with me, unfortunately.

You knew there was no going back from what you were about to do. It never ended well (at least, it never did the other times you did it), but it was hilarious nonetheless if you were being completely honest. The result never failed to make you fall to the ground, clutching your stomach as you laughed loudly. The trick was always successful, and since you were bored, you thought it’d be a great way to entertain yourself.  
  
So, you made sure you were armed with the right equipment, spraying cream onto her open hand and then quietly knelt down beside the bed. You waited for a minute or two, made sure she hadn’t woke, and then, taking a deep breath, you carefully stood and leaned over to swipe the feather gently under her nose.  
  
One, two, three strokes- and then you leaned back, waited, took a deep breath, and when nothing happened, stared with confusion down at the young woman. Alice didn’t react like she usually did, which involved a lot of mental flailing and (‘not’) girly shrieking. Sometimes it involved a pillow being thrown at you when she realises, but most of the time she glares and you laugh, causing her to glare even more.  _It’s quite fun and hilarious if I do say so myself_ , you thought, only to frown as you stared down at the still-unmoving woman,  _it’d be even better if I actually had_ _a reaction from her._  
  
Why wasn’t she reacting? Was she dead? Was she really just asleep, in too deep to be disturbed? Maybe if you tickled her nose once more, she would wake up...or do something.  _Do something!_  You thought, and leaned back over carefully to tickle the feather beneath her nose- and then it happened.  
  
The reaction came but it wasn’t what you expected.  
  
First, Alice shot up and practically tackled you to the ground, and then, while you lay there dazed and confused, she shoved her hand into your face, making sure to smother all of it in the cream. By the time she pulled her hand away, smirking like the nasty witch she was, your face was masked with cream like a clown who'd had a pie shoved in their face.  
  
You lay there, looking up at her with a pout but she continued to smirk, wiping the last bit of cream on her hand onto the tip of your nose. “There, now you look like the perfect cream monster.” She said and winked before sliding off of you, getting up to smooth her nightgown down with her clean hand.  
  
She disappeared off into the hallway, presumably to wash her hand, and you continued to lay there, thinking back to what had just happened.  _H-how...? Why...? She wasn’t….meant to…? Huh?_  You were confused. She’d always been the quiet one of the relationship, the ladylike one who never did a single thing wrong...even when you were a complete idiot with the pranks. She just huffed and walked off, giving you the silent treatment for however long it took for you to beg for forgiveness (and you always did...damn it, she had that type of effect on you). She didn’t...well, she didn’t prank you back before you could properly prank her.  
  
Alice, right then and there, was the feisty girl you could remember meeting the very first time, before she ‘grew up’ and became the ladylike woman she is now….and god, did you love it. You smiled widely and shot upwards, rushing to stand just as Alice can walking back into the bedroom.  
  
“...spending way too much time around, Alfred, (Y/N)! Not only are you thinking of more and more pranks but you’re also-!” Alice paused when she saw you had stood, shooting you a wary look at the huge grin on your face (which usually meant another prank for her), “What? Why are you looking like that?”  
  
“Oh, nothing.” You said casually, shrugging as if you were asked a question about the weather, “Just wondering if you know...ya wanna….” You walked over with a casual air, and though she continued to give you a wary look, she didn’t move back; and when you were within arms reach, you said, “Meet the tickle monster!” and tackled her with a hug.  
  
Alice shrieked as she fell onto the carpeted floor, and laughed as you tickled her. “St-stop it!” She shrieked and pushed at you, but you continued. Finally, she managed to push you off of her and gave you the sternest look she could muster...which ended up shifting into a big smile as she stared up into your childish grin.  
  
“You’re such a child.” She said, shaking her head jokingly, and you laughed, leaning down to kiss her. “Yeah, but you love me still.” Alice rolled her eyes but nodded anyway, wrapping her arms around your neck to bring you back down to her, kissing you back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
